


No Title

by paradox007



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox007/pseuds/paradox007
Summary: 主明ABO
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Akechi Goro
Kudos: 13





	No Title

明智吾郎有一个不能说的秘密。

当天攻略殿堂的时候，明智吾郎总能闻到一股似有似无的像是咖啡的味道，醇香苦涩中又混合着些许焦糖风味。这气息萦绕在明智吾郎的鼻尖，渗入明智吾郎的大脑，让他有些精神恍惚。明智吾郎脸上挂着轻松的笑，实际上早就站不住脚。

怪盗团里谁也想不到，这位骄傲的、聪慧的、永远是一副自如样子的侦探王子，在某一天分化成为了omega。他小心翼翼地掩盖起信息素的味道，不惜注射过量的抑制剂强行度过发情期。明智吾郎懂得如何避开强大的alpha，而那些发觉他第二性别后图谋不轨的人，通通被明智吾郎亲手送下了地狱。

不知道多少个夜晚，少年在月光下颤颤巍巍的掰断安瓿瓶的瓶颈，在药剂被针管全部推入体内后失力跌回床上，然后独自熬过难耐的发情期。明智吾郎下意识地咬住被子让自己不要发出声音——他讨厌自己的第二性别，连同出身一起被藏在身后的阴影里，可以展示给他人看的只有光下的微笑。

那股味道越来越浓烈，神秘而危险，如黑猫一般诱惑着明智。这位侦探王子终于承受不住，以再进行调查的借口与怪盗团其他人分别，转身进了一间安全小屋。

是alpha信息素的味道，明智吾郎慌了阵脚。在他记忆中，怪盗团的其它人应该都是beta才对，所以在一起攻略殿堂的日子里，抑制剂的使用便没有平时那样大量且频繁——明智吾郎感觉非常不好，情欲如潮水般涌上身体，波涛汹涌而且没有任何退去的迹象。在不明的信息素的刺激下，明智吾郎即将迎来最凶猛的一次发情期。

安全屋的门开了一下，闪进来一个黑色的身影。明智吾郎抱住膝盖躲在墙角，抬头时正好对上雨宫莲的眼睛。

“joker……别靠近我！……”

一向冷静的怪盗团团长在信息素的驱使下也被冲昏了头脑，刚刚分化完成的alpha端起正处于发情期的omega的脸直接吻了上去。温润柔软，还带着一点糖浆的味道，来到殿堂之前肯定去吃了松饼，雨宫莲将舌头探入明智吾郎的口中，贪婪地品尝着对方的香甜美味。从中午开始身体就有些不适的雨宫莲也没能预料到自己会在攻略殿堂的途中完成第二性别的分化，alpha的本能让他循着信息素的味道找到了明智吾郎，眼角湿润，面色潮红，像一颗熟透的樱桃等待品尝。雨宫莲捉住明智吾郎的舌头，舌尖互相缠绵交换着带有信息素的唾液。雨宫莲伸手去解开明智吾郎怪盗服的扣子与腰带，隔着手套布料在明智吾郎粉红色的乳首上摩擦打转，感受着手中的珍珠在揉捏刺激下变硬挺立，听着他的主人粗重喘息中夹杂着的无意识发出的可爱声音。“joker快停下……雨宫莲！”发情期的身体就连呵斥都变得没有什么威慑力，明智吾郎没有力气反抗，更别说从雨宫莲身下挣扎逃走——如果可以，他宁愿打晕雨宫莲让他失忆，忘记自己是omega这件事，然而一切都不过是明智吾郎的幻想，在雨宫莲将手从他身后探入裤子里时，明智吾郎不得不接受现实。

雨宫莲的动作其实很温柔，明智吾郎也发现了这一点，他在尽全力保持理智不把面前现成的omega吃干抹净，尽管这只是时间早晚的问题。他的手指在明智吾郎的后穴处轻轻地打着转，现在的明智吾郎甚至不需要扩张和额外的润滑，穴口轻轻向外扩开不停的吐出黏滑的液体，omega的身体释放出甜美的信息素勾引着alpha的情欲。雨宫莲解开裤子放出早已挺立的性器，明智吾郎也鬼使神差地配合着抬起腿露出自己的秘地，似乎是在欢迎对方的进入。雨宫莲一手抚上明智吾郎的肉棒上下套弄并且不时刺激敏感的前端，同时将自己的抵在了明智吾郎的穴口，随着一个挺身便被明智吾郎的后穴吞入了大半，安全屋中只剩下两位少年沉迷情事的喘息声。明智吾郎曾经在发情期靠着自慰缓解难耐的性欲，也从没想过与一位信得过的alpha做爱，挑挑拣拣后，身边竟只剩雨宫莲一个，曾经的幻想现在成真，明智吾郎却一点也高兴不起来。他用手肘勉强撑住身子，象征着正义的crow正陷在沙发中，上身的怪盗服被解开袒露出胸口，裤子脱掉一半挂在小腿上，肩膀处的流苏随着身体一起晃动，身后的披风被爱液沾脏，在每次顶到底的时候，明智吾郎都会忍不住叫出声来，这样淫靡的画面比任何名画都好上一万倍——雨宫莲一边这么想着，一边加快了身下的速度。

雨宫莲凑到明智吾郎的耳旁，呼吸声从耳道漏到明智吾郎的心里。上一次的发情期明智吾郎还靠在沙发上和雨宫莲打着电话说没什么事情，现在本应在电话那头泡咖啡的阁楼垃圾正寻找着明智吾郎脖子后的腺体。他使尽全力捶向雨宫莲的后背，指甲几乎要嵌入对方的肉中，然而明智吾郎的抵抗没有任何效果，雨宫莲还是紧紧地抱着他，身下的动作也愈发激烈。不行，绝对不行，明智吾郎拒绝被标记，拒绝承认自己是omega。他拼命捶着神明的窗子，大声质问为什么要这样对待自己。凭什么雨宫莲就可以成为特别的存在，拥有他所渴望的一切，甚至最后要分化成alpha，仿佛是专门来嘲笑他一样，用这样的方式揭开明智吾郎藏在心底的最不为人知的秘密。

脖子后方传来牙齿划破皮肤的痛感，明智吾郎放弃了抵抗，他能感受到雨宫莲的信息素进入到自己的血液中，安抚他因发情期痛苦不已的身体。”没有事情了，吾郎......”雨宫莲轻轻拍打着明智吾郎的后背，他没有称呼明智吾郎为crow，也没有像平时一样喊着Akechi。再也不用藏起第二性别，也不用和抑制剂与玻璃针管一起度过发情期了——被标记的omega会散发出alpha信息素的味道，雨宫莲的信息素是卢布朗的咖啡的味道。

雨宫莲放开了明智吾郎，标记完成后alpha的占有欲更加强烈，他双手托起明智吾郎的腿把膝盖向胸前压去方便自己进入的更深些。以一个这样羞耻的姿势被雨宫莲看光了一切，明智吾郎咬住下唇不让自己失声叫喊出来，也总归漏出不少颤抖着的呻吟。在每一次抽出又插入的过程中，内壁的褶皱被强行撑开，肉棒撵过敏感的前列腺又顶到穴心的软肉，快感如电流般流过全身流向大脑，让明智吾郎忍不住沉迷其中。在明智吾郎颤抖着到达高潮时，雨宫莲也最后一次重重地顶上明智吾郎后穴深处射精了，在肉棒拔出时，微烫浓稠的精液混着自身分泌的肠液从穴口缓缓流出，滴在了安全屋的华美地毯上。

明智吾郎喘着粗气瘫在沙发上，激烈的性爱让他有些难以应对，一旁恢复理智的雨宫莲正低着头等着挨骂。一阵尴尬的沉默过后，明智吾郎叹了口气终于开口了。

【刚刚你标记我了对吧。】

【……】

雨宫莲不敢说话，心里清楚自己做了无法挽回的事犯了大错，实在不行卖身补偿也不是不行……  
【不要告诉别人这件事，作为你和我之间的秘密……】

雨宫莲点了点头，现在他想要确认的事情只剩下一件了——他轻轻地吻了明智吾郎一下，说是吻实际不过是贴了一下嘴唇——  
【joker？！】

明智吾郎觉得自己的脸红的发烫，现在他不能说的秘密变成两个了，他是omega，以及有了自己的alpha。


End file.
